Gotta Love Azeroth
by Skyfeather777
Summary: This is a series of short stories/one shots based around my OCs from the game. There's no specific timeline, some stories are connected while others aren't, some are even based around in game events/quests. It's just for some fun, or angst, whatever fits the bill, there's no specific genre. :)


**So I'm new to the whole 'post your work online' thing, so...please bear with me. This is going to be comprised of random short story/one shots based around my WoW OCs. There's no specific plot or timeline and I'll write a note if there is one based off of another, but they're literally just random little pieces I put together based on a small dialogue or weird scenario that popped into my head. Each chapter/story beginning will have a brief character bio (name, gender, race, weird quirk, etc.) of the main characters involved to keep y'all from getting too confused. So if ya like it, or have a scenario that you'd like to see the characters in, shoot me a comment or private message and I'll see what I can do. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the World of Warcraft universe, only my characters; I also don't own 'Battlefield' by SVRCINA, I merely borrowed the lyrics :)**

* * *

 **Avandralla Sunstar:** female blood elf; assassination rogue (very good at her work); short black hair, easier to deal with in her line of work; a light-hearted spirit and gentle nature despite all the hardships she's endured; loves banana pudding and snuggles (requires physical contact, very tactile).

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Avandralla stared down at the stocky innkeeper.

"Sing, ah want ya ta sing," the dwarven women smiled up at her, "Jus' for a little while, the musicians 'aven't arrived yet and the people are anxious for some entertainment." The blood elf rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Please lassie, if ya do this for me ya won't 'ave to pay for yer room tonight." Without missing a beat, Avandralla placed her hand in the dwarf's open palm and shook.

"You've got a deal." Immediately the woman pushed the elf towards the front of the tavern where a small stage was set up near the fireplace. All eyes turned to her as she stepped atop the little stage and the rogue felt her heart crawl into her throat. Anxiously she ran a hand through her short obsidian locks, jumping a bit as her foot bumped into something. She trained her gaze down at an ancient seeming lute that now laid upside down. Carefully she picked it up and gave it a light strum testing how badly out of tune it was. A discordant chord rang from the instrument and a few people chuckled.

"If you'll give me a moment, sorry." She messed around with the strings until it sounded reasonable and turned back to the expectant crowd. "Um, I only know the one song, but I hope you enjoy it." Quickly, she mentally translated the Thalassian lyrics to Common, seeing as the majority of the crowd was Alliance members. She strummed the wooden instrument and shut her eyes as her hands played with practiced ease. Images floated behind her eyelids as the somber tune filled the air and she took a breath.

"No time for rest, no pillow for my head. Nowhere to run from this, no way to forget."

 _Warriors gathered near the edge of the snowy plains, bustling around as they prepared for the battle that was to take place at dawn. The sun sat low on the horizon, but the noise of the battalion grew as they readied themselves for what could be their last battle._

"Around the shadows creep, like friends they cover me. Just want to lay me down and finally try to get some sleep."

 _The young elf rogue sat near the back of the encampment with others of her kind. Bags as dark as the sky they sat under rested beneath her eyes. The shadows of twilight wrapped around her like an old friend, caressing her weary body as she struggled to remain conscious till dawn. Much was to be done, but exhaustion reigned heavy on the individuals that were gathered around the small patch of green grass. The group quietly basked in each other's presence knowing that not all of them would return from the morning's promised bloodshed._

"We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war. Remember what we're fighting for.

 _Tension ran thick throughout the camp as morning drew near. Weapons and armour were distributed to those without any and adjusted accordingly. Those who believed, prayed to their goddess Elune for safety, while others skulked about with bitterness in their hearts. The sun peeked above the horizon, bathing the sky in deep crimson. Horns rang out across the field, everything in the camp momentarily stilled. It was time. The small army gathered at the edge of the field, gripping their weapons and readying themselves. Every battle mattered, for every failure drew them closer Azeroth's downfall. The burden of required victory lay heavy on all their shoulders._

"Meet me on the battlefield, even in the darkest night. I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage, and you will be mine."

 _The elf turned to her comrade with a nervous smile as she gripped her daggers. They were risking everything with this battle. A cry erupted from their ranks and echoed through the army as they charged the horde of undead creatures. The rogue wrapped herself in shadows, disappearing then reappearing in the middle of the enemies ranks, slaughtering those within reach before vanishing once again. Many of the warriors were overwhelmed, but the enemy ranks had been nearly wiped out. Those who were left rallied together and disposed of the remaining members of the enemy battalion. The battle was theirs, but only the strongest had made it out. Only a few remained._

"Echoes of the shots ring out, we may be the first to fall. Everything could stay the same, or we could change it all."

 _Agonized screams and wails of despair ripped through the heavy air. It reeked of blood, sweat and death, overwhelming the elf's sensitive nose. Corpses littered the bloodied field, those that survived banded together, digging graves and giving the fallen heroes their last rites. The battle was won, Azeroth would not fall this day, but it had not been a victory, too many good soldiers had been lost. The rogue sat amidst the carnage with the body of her brother in arms cradled in her lap. She lightly stroked his matted hair, ignoring the blood as it seeped onto her pants and leather armour. Tears welled in her eyes and she let them fall as she took shuddering breaths. Earlier this morn, he had given a single request, should he fall to death's grasp. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, a melancholy tune bubbled past her lips as she sang to him the only song she knew._

"Meet me on the battlefield." The last chord resonated through the air and Avandralla opened her weary eyes. She was met with complete silence. Most of the men seemed to be lost in their own world while the women stared at her with teary eyes. She pursed her lips, bowed and quickly stepped off the stage, her footsteps seeming extra loud in the silence. Turning her head, she gave the innkeeper a small smile and dipped her head respectfully before retiring to her room for the night. Resurfacing memories was the last thing she needed, but at least the room was free.

* * *

 **Well, there's one OC introduced and a different writing style I thought was worth trying (...omigosh never again). If you liked it (or spotted a very noticeable grammar mistake), shoot me a comment or fav, I'd really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
